The past unleashed
by Shitzaou Angel
Summary: Yugi's missing sister appears on duelist kingdom bearing two millnnium items. What is her story, why does Joey thinks he knows her from somewhere but where? Read and find out....Joey/OC (Please need R&R and NO FLAMES, NO FLAMES, NO FLAMES!)
1. The past reborn

Disclaimer: Kami-magician- Hey! I don't own Yu-gi-oh! But I do own my OC Inean (ee-ane) Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One day on duelist kingdom Mai, Joey and Yugi had just won their 10 star chips. Then something caught everyone's eyes. "Nobody is allowed in the castle without 10 star chips and you've got none", said Kemo. Then Kemo grabbed the girl's arm and through her down the stairs. Everyone watched in pain as she got bruised and scratched against the stairs.  
  
"Are you okay?" Asked Joey wrapping his around her. "Yah I'm fine really", said the girl. "No your not your all scrached up", said Mai. "Hey Yug, isn't that the girl we met on the boat didn't she say her name was Inean?" said Joey.  
  
"Yah, but that name sounds familiar and I didn't see her any where on the island?" "Hey Inean" said Yugi. "Yah?" said Inean. "Where did you get that necklace?" questioned Yugi. " Oh this yah my Grandpa gave it to me last year for a gift" Said Inean. " Hey Yugi didn't your grandpa give your puzzle to you last year to?" asked Tea. " Yah he did Inean what School do you go to?" Asked Yugi. " I go to West Bridge high two cites from here why?" Said Inean. " Inean what's your full name?" asked Yugi. "Well it's Inean Muto," said Inean. Everyone gasped. "What is that so horrible to be a Mouto?" said Inean. " Inean if your last is Mouto and my last name is Mouto," said Yugi cut off. "Lil bro. I haven't seen you for let's see 8 years you've changed alot" said Inean Inean was wearing jacket like Mai's but blue, she had a white T-shirt, blue jeans that where ripped at the bottom. Her eyes where brown, long purple hair with pink at the tips, her bangs hanged to the side of her face and she had the cheerfulist smile in the world. " How come you where kicked out of the castle?" asked Tristen. Then her smile changed into a frown. "Some jerk grabbed them while I was sleeping and gave them to his freaky looking friends" said Inean looking to the castle.  
  
" Look guys if we want to get inside the castle we better get inside now," said Mai.  
  
When they got inside the castle they watched a duel with Kaibe against Pegasus but in the end Kaiba lost. "All Kaiba wanted to do was get Mokuba's soul back," said Joey holding the crying Inean in his arms. Later on in the night... "Man I guess stealing star chips wasn't enough but stealing Joey's Glory if the King hands card but that's the lowest he can get," said Inean  
  
The next day the duel follwed went on Yugi and Mai the victor Yugi. The duel with Joey and Bandit Keith but Joey lost his card then Joey found Mai and got hers because she said she didn't need it anymore then Joey and Bandit Keith dueled and Joey won. "Hey Joey I wont be able to make it to your duel today but I wish both of you luck and you're both winners in my case" said Inean.  
  
"Thanks" Said Joey, then he hugged her. As the duel went in Pegasus got out of his chair and went somewhere.  
  
"Are you and your brother having a good time together?" said Pegasus.  
  
"What do you want you creep" but before she could finish a golden light surounded her then she became soulless vessel. Pegasus went back to chair just as the duel finished. "Hey Joey I'm going to tell Inean who was the victor okay" said Yugi.  
  
Yugi went to his sisters room he saw a note on the desk.  
  
Will he read it find out on the next chapter. 


	2. Gone

Kami-magician: Hey I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own my Oc Inean. Enjoy! *******************************************************  
  
Yugi entered the room and picked up the letter and this is what it read " Dear Yugi, I feel someone is coming, so if you come in this room that is the reason. Yugi even though I haven't known you for that long I feel that I've known you for eons. Something I am trying to say that I truly love you as my brother , Your sister, Inean." Yugi looked around the room and saw a piece of frill hooked on the bed. "Pegasus was here," said Yugi. Yugi walked down to the arena and saw Pegasus their with a look that made it look that he had a plan under his sleeve.  
  
"What is the wish you would want, Yugi-boy," said Pegasus.  
  
"I would like you to release the souls of my grandpa and the Kaiba brothers," said Yami.  
  
"All right your wish is my command, but one more thing," said Pegasus as of that he clapped his hands a metal cage down with three objects. In there cage the was two of Inean's millennium items and the third and final item was Inean's soulless body lying there.  
  
"What have you done to her?" said Yami.  
  
"I added her soul to my collection like yours will be soon!" said Pegasus.  
  
"But the duel has started and the sister of Yugi will never be joined together," said Pegasus.  
  
Later on........  
  
"Yugi!" screamed Tea.  
  
Inside the dome.....  
  
"NO! My thousand eye restricted is gone!" said Pegasus.  
  
"Just like your life points!" said Yami.  
  
Outside the dome...........  
  
"Yugi your okay!" said Tea.  
  
What about Inean is she okay?" said Yugi.  
  
"We don't know yet," said Tristen.  
  
5 minutes later........  
  
"Pegasus where are you?" shouted Yugi.  
  
"Right here with your sisters soul card," said Pegasus.  
  
"Give back her soul card," said Yugi.  
  
"You can have her body but not her soul," said Pegasus as he took her soul card, ripped it up and through it in the fire.  
  
"No Inean!" yelled Yugi.  
  
"Now you can't do anything to bring her back," said Pegasus and he left the room.  
  
Yugi started to cry, went up to Inean, and put his arms around her.  
  
"No, no more pain in are lives no more," said Yugi.  
  
"Yug I feel you m." said Joey but Yugi cut him off.  
  
"How can you feel the way I feel?" said Yugi.  
  
Somebody walked in the room.  
  
"Is this the girl who is taking care of the millennium items?" said Shadi.  
  
"Well I thinks she is, but she has no soul," said Tristen.  
  
"If a body without a soul is useless," said Shadi, "but there is only one way to fix it."  
  
"HOW, HOW CAN WE BRING HER BACK," said Yugi.  
  
"With the key and a pure heart for her," said Shadi.  
  
"Stand a side," said Tristen sounding all heroic.  
  
"A, Tristen we don't even know how to do this," said Tea.  
  
"Well there is three of you and only one can break the trance," said Shadi," but if I'm right the key will find the pure heart."  
  
In addition, with that Shadi started chanting some words then the millennium key started glowing then a light hit Joey right in the heart.  
  
"Alright! Now what do I do?" said Joey.  
  
"Now you must break the trance by one and only one kiss to her," said Shadi.  
  
Everyone in the room was freaking out but Joey wasn't because was going to kiss someone. Joey went up to Inean and put his arm on her back and his lips brushed upon Inean's soft lips. Right after that, she was breathing softly.  
  
"Huh how come she's not awake yet," said Joey.  
  
"Just let her rest," said Shadi.  
  
"Okay," said Yugi.  
  
Joey carried Inean to is room to lye and rest.  
  
8 hours later......  
  
"What the," yelled Inean," WHY IS EVERYONE AROUND ME!"  
  
Yugi went up to his sister and hugged her.  
  
"Did you really mean what you said in the letter?" said Yugi.  
  
"Yah I did," said Inean," can we go home now."  
  
"Yah we can," said Yugi.  
  
Kami-Magician: So what did yah think, well if you did send in reviews (only if you want really I don't care). 


	3. The date

Part 3  
Kami-magician: Hey my disclaimer is I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own my Oc Inean. So. Enjoy!  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
A couple weeks later when Yugi and his friends came back from duelist kingdom many things happened.  
  
At the Mouto's house the telephone rang.  
  
"Hello?" said Inean," yah, 7:00 tonight, okay, I'll be their."  
  
About an hour later...........  
  
"Yugi if you see a car in the front call me," said Inean.  
  
"Okay," said Yugi," who are you going out with J-O-E-Y."  
  
"No," said Inean smacking Yugi in the head.  
  
"Yugi just finish your homework and don't look at my answers," said Inean fixing up her purply yellow hair.  
  
"Okay, okay," said Yugi.  
  
A few minutes later........  
  
" Inean the car's here," said Yugi.  
  
"Okay," said Inean coming down the stairs with a white blouse, with a navy short skirt and black knee boots.  
  
"Wow! You look beautiful," said Yugi.  
  
"Answers all my calls and if Joey calls tell him out shopping okay," said Inean," I'll be home at 10:00."  
  
"Okay see you then," said Yugi.  
  
Inside the car.  
  
"Mr.Kaiba is happy for your arrival tonight," said the driver.  
  
"Whatever," said Inean.  
  
At the restaurant ..  
  
"Welcome, are you waiting for someone?" said the owner.  
  
"No I have a reservation," said Inean.  
  
"What name is it under?" said the owner.  
  
"It would be under either Kaiba or Mouto," said Inean.  
  
"Uumm well Mr.Kaiba has a reservation at table 10 in the back, in the corner away from people," said the owner.  
  
"Okay," said Inean.  
  
"My finest two gentlemen will escort you to your table Ms," said the owner.  
  
10 minutes later.....  
  
"You look lovely tonight," said Kaiba.  
  
"Oh thank you, Seto," said Inean.  
  
"Oh no need for compliments," said Kaiba.  
  
Inean took a sip of her drink while Kaiba ordered.  
  
2 minutes later....  
  
"Kaiba seven years is a long time for someone to remember all we did in school," said Inean.  
  
"I know but back then everyone had crush on you including me," said Kaiba.  
  
"You did. I mean you can't have everything back then now," said Inean.  
  
"I know but you were the only girl there besides one of the teachers and you made a lot of things different," said Kaiba.  
  
"I know and I know girls can go to that school now," said Inean.  
  
"I just don't want you find someone you don't like," said Kaiba.  
  
Back at the Mouto's house the phone rang...  
  
Yugi picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello, oh hi Joey, no she is out on a date," said Yugi," but she does have her cell phone with her Joey."  
  
"Great, Yug tell me the number," said Joey.  
  
"Fine, 833-2500 call her but I don't think she'll be happy Joey," said Yugi.  
  
"Yah whatever Yug," said Joey.  
  
Back at the restaurant...  
  
"Your not my father Kaiba, I can go out with anybody I want to go out with," said Inean.  
  
"That's not what I meant," said Kaiba.  
  
After what Kaiba said, Inean's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" said Inean.  
  
"Hi Inean it's Joey," said Joey.  
  
"Hi, Joey, what do want?" said Inean.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WERE DOING?" yelled Joey.  
  
"Ah, Inean may I speak to Joey," said Kaiba.  
  
"Ah sure," said Inean.  
  
Kaiba got up and went to the bathroom.  
  
"What do you think your doing Wheeler?" said Kaiba.  
  
"I'm looking out for my girl unlike you I have someone who cares and like's me," said Joey.  
  
"Well it does not look like it Wheeler because your not here with her because I'm here with her," said Kaiba.  
  
"Oh I'll be there," said Joey.  
  
"Sure you'll be but first your going to figure out the restaurant that were at," said Kaiba.  
  
"Oh, whatever put Inean back on," said Joey.  
  
"Fine," said Kaiba.  
  
Back at the table.....  
  
"Joey wants to talk to you," said Kaiba.  
  
"Okay," said Inean," look call me later."  
  
"NO! I can't just tell me were you are okay," said Joey.  
  
"Fine were downtown beside some..." but before she could finish Kaiba turned off her cell phone.  
  
"Kaiba!" yelled Inean.  
  
It started to rain outside....  
  
"What?" said Kaiba.  
  
"Why did you hang up MY PHONE?" said Inean," this is my own stuff Kaiba what is wrong with you."  
  
Just as Kaiba was about to give Inean his answer Joey burst into the restaurant.  
  
"What are you doing here?" said Inean.  
  
"To get you away from Kaiba," said Joey.  
  
Over in the corner Kaiba was saying something to the restaurant's manager.  
  
"You boy get out of here," said the manager.  
  
"What if I don't leave?" said Joey.  
  
"Then I will be forced to throw you out, Johan and Margo throw this mongrill out," said the manager.  
  
Margo grabbed Joey's arms and Johan opened the doors. Then Margo threw Joey out.  
  
"Joey!" screamed Inean.  
  
"Serves you right mutt coming here and ruining my date," said Kaiba.  
  
Inean got up from her chair and ran out into the streets were Joey was lying.  
  
"Kaiba, I HATE you always do this," said Inean.  
  
"Well I didn't want you to go again and I don't want you to see him," said Kaiba walking away.  
  
"Kaiba, come back here," said Inean.  
  
Inean grabbed Kaiba's jacket and slapped him in the face.  
  
"What the heck is wrong with you," said Kaiba.  
  
"You, your my problem Kaiba," said Inean.  
  
Kaiba took his cell phone out and called his limo to pick him up.  
  
"Thank god he's gone," said Joey.  
  
"Do you really care that much about me?" said Inean.  
  
"Yah I do because if anything happened to you I would go at any risk to find you," said Joey.  
  
Inean went up to Joey and kissed his forehead. After the she called a cab, while she was doing that, Joey was blushing.  
  
When Inean got home...  
  
"Bye Joey," said Inean.  
  
"Why are you soaking wet?" said Yugi.  
  
"Umm because it's raining outside and I had to call for a cab," said Inean.  
  
"Hey Inean I'm going out with Tea downtown okay," said Yugi.  
  
"Okay," said Inean yawning.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Kami-magician: Hey people how did you like it? Well if you did please send reviews. 


	4. Battle city here we come!

Kami-magician: Hey guys this chapter is very short so review if you want. Now on with the disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own my Oc Inean.  
  
Three days later...  
  
"Really a new duel monsters tournament," said Inean.  
  
"Yup, but if you lose you give up your rarest card," said Yugi.  
  
"Man I couldn't dare lose my red eyes," said Joey," but with every duel I could win with it."  
  
"Hey, Yugi when does the tournament start and who's hosting it?" said Tea.  
  
"Kaiba is hosting it and it starts one week from today," said Yugi.  
  
"Okay well I'm coming to register," said Inean.  
  
"After what you told us what happened on Friday do you think he's going to allow you to register," said Tristen.  
  
"C'mon he had a crush on me and with extreme dueling skills why wouldn't he," said Inean.  
  
"You do have a point there," said Tea.  
  
After school....  
  
On the way to the to the store to register Yugi was telling his sister about what Ishizu told him about her part 5,000 years ago.  
  
"Really I was the keeper of all the duel monsters, the princess of all Egypt and the millennium items," said Inean.  
  
"Yah, you were all of that," said Yugi.  
  
5 minutes later. "Hey, guys I think we register here," said Joey pressing against the window.  
  
Inside...  
  
"We'd like to register for the battle city tournament," said Yugi.  
  
"What luck we have three duel disks left and three people who would like to enter," said the man," name please."  
  
"Yugi Mouto," said Yugi.  
  
"Five stars that's the highest you qualify," said the man," here you go." The man handed the duel disk to Yugi.  
  
"Thanks," said Yugi.  
  
"Name please," said the man.  
  
"Inean Mouto," said Inean.  
  
"Ah, five stars you qualify," said the man, " here you go." The man handed a duel disk to Inean.  
  
"Thanks," said Inean.  
  
"Name please," said the man.  
  
"Joey Wheeler is my name and duel monsters is my game," said Joey.  
  
"Uumm sorry you don't have enough stars you only have one star," said the man.  
  
"What! That no gooder cheat why I oughta," said Joey.  
  
"Joey calm down," said Tristen trying to hold Joey down.  
  
'Ah this boy has the rare red eyes black dragon,' thought the man.  
  
"My computer went on the frizz you have four stars you qualify," said the man.  
  
"I knew that and I kept my cool the whole time," said Joey.  
  
"Right," said Inean.  
  
"Look guys I said I would be at the hospital soon," said Joey.  
  
"Bye Joey," everyone.  
  
"Man, I hope Joey's going to be okay," said Tristen.  
  
"What do you mean?" said Tea.  
  
"Well Joey mom is going to be there and Joey hasn't seen her in 6 years," said Tristen.  
  
"Yah I hope he's going to be okay," said Yugi.  
  
"Well Yugi and I have to go help grandpa unpack the new duel monster packs and we said we'd be there after we registered," said Inean.  
  
"Okay bye guys see you later," said Tea.  
  
"Bye," said Yugi.  
  
Kami-magician: Hey guys did you like it. Well if you did you can send in reviews but I really don't care if you don't. 


	5. A missing heart

Kami-magician: Hey guys this chapter is short so now on with the disclaimer: I don't Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I do own my Oc Inean. So enjoy!  
  
Morning at the Mouto's.  
  
"Hello? What Joey didn't make it to the hospital last night, don't you worry, Mrs. Wheeler we'll find him," said Yugi.  
  
Inean woke and went by Yugi's room and heard him talking on the phone.  
  
"Hey Tea, Joey is missing," said Yugi.  
  
"Do you want to me to come over and help you find him?" said Tea. Yugi, " also call Tristen to help us look."  
  
"Okay I'll call him," said Tea.  
  
While she was outside, she heard Yugi coming out of his room, as that happened she darted to her bed under the covers.  
  
"Hey Inean," said Yugi, " I'm going over to Tea's okay."  
  
"Okay," said Inean sounding sheepishly.  
  
After Yugi left Inean was standing in her pajama's by the stairs.  
  
"I hope he's ok," said Inean.  
  
30 minutes later...  
  
Inean was sitting at the edge of her bed looking at a photograph of her in Joey at the beach. In the photo, Joey was wearing green and yellow striped trunks; he also had a huge smile on his face. Inean was wearing a two piece, it was blue and it had stars on it; she had a little smile on her face. She'd had remembered that Saturday afternoon it was just them, no Yugi, Tea, and Tristen.  
  
A few minutes later Yugi came in the door .. "Yugi are you there?" said Inean.  
  
"UuuHhh, yah I'm home," said Yugi.  
  
"Look your grounded," said Inean.  
  
"Why?" said Yugi.  
  
"You lied to me," said Inean.  
  
"How," said Yugi.  
  
"You said you were going to Tea's but you went downtown," said Inean.  
  
"Yah but I had a good reason," said Yugi.  
  
"Yah like not telling me that Joey was missing," said Inean.  
  
"Look I didn't mean to hurt you," said Yugi.  
  
"It's just I really care about both of you and Joey and I made a promise we would look out for each other," said Inean.  
  
"Look I'm going to call Joey do you want to talk to him?" said Yugi.  
  
"No. I'd rather talk to him in person," said Inean brushing the tears from her face.  
  
"Okay, so when I am I grounded till," said Yugi.  
  
"Till the tournament starts," said Inean.  
  
"Okay," said Yugi.  
  
Kami-magician: Okay how was that well if you did like you can send in reviews but you'll have to wait a while before I add another chapter. 


	6. The apartment

Kami-magician: Okay here's the deal I have extreme writers block so I need reviews and ideas and this is an extremely short chapter. My disclaimer is that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own my Oc.  
  
6 days later ..  
  
Inean woke up and ran into her brother's room.  
  
"Yugi get up the tournament starts today get up," said Inean.  
  
"Go away," said Yugi throwing a pillow at Inean.  
  
"Whatever be that way, anyway I'm going over to Joey's apartment," said Inean.  
  
"Okay," said Yugi.  
  
Joey's apartment.  
  
"Hey Joey are you in there?" said Inean.  
  
"Yah but who's there?" said Joey.  
  
"It's me, Inean," said Inean.  
  
"Oh, okay come on in," said Joey.  
  
"What are you doing," said Inean.  
  
"Just trying to figure out how to get my red eyes back," said Joey.  
  
"You know what you're going to be fine why don't you call Serenity," said Inean.  
  
"Okay," said Joey picking up the phone and called the hospital.  
  
"Hello, Serenity Wheeler's room," said Tristen. "What! Tristen what are you doing over there," asked Joey.  
  
"Oh, hi Joey, uh. gotta go," said Tristen.  
  
"HEY DON'T YOU HANG UP TRISTEN!" yelled Joey.  
  
"Well that didn't help," said Inean," uumm Joey I think we should be going now."  
  
"Yah I guess we should," said Joey.  
  
"That's my BOY!" said Inean.  
  
Joey and Inean walked downtown were the tournament was starting.  
  
Downtown...  
  
"Hey there's Yugi," said Inean waving her arms in the air.  
  
"Inean please don't do that," said Joey grasping Inean's arm.  
  
"Okay Joey if that's what you want," said Inean.  
  
"Thank you," said Joey.  
  
Kami-magician: Okay well that's it as I said before I have extreme writers block so please send in reviews for story ideas. Thanks! 


	7. Authors Notice

Authors notice!  
  
Shitzaou Angel: Okay I have a few things to say: I changed my pen name from Kami-Magician to Shitzaou Angel I need more reviews and I need more idea's I will be adding 2 new chapters very soon I would like to say thank you for all the people who did review And I have another thing I'm making a new story so I wont be updating till the summertime  
  
Bye! Shitzaou Angel 


	8. Hello my precious

Chapter 7  
  
Shitzaou Angel: Hey! All right, here is my first chapter of the two new chapters I promised. I need more reviews and now on with my disclaimer: I don't Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own my Oc Inean.  
  
  
  
On day three of the tournament, Inean left Joey, Tea, her grandfather and Tristen, right after Joey's duel with Mako.  
  
"Ah six locator cards I'll just meet Joey and my brother later," said Inean walking down by an alley.  
  
"Hello, I've been waiting for your arrival," said the man.  
  
"Ne, what do you want," said Inean backing away.  
  
"My master wants you," said the man.  
  
"Go away," said Inean.  
  
"Ha, Ha, Ha," said the man.  
  
Inean tried to escape but the man all ready cornered her so that she couldn't.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Marik was cotrolling Joey making him duel Yugi. As the duel went on Mai, Tristen, Serenity and Duke came. When the duel was over Joey risked his life to save Yugi's but had no time to save his own, then Serenity took off her bandages and saved Joey.  
  
***After***  
  
"Hey Joey where's Inean?" asked Yugi.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well the last time I saw her was right before Joey and I got kidnapped."  
  
"Ha, fools, your never going to find her," said Odion.  
  
"You know were my sister is," said Yugi.  
  
"Why would I say if I didn't."  
  
"Well tell us were she is or you'll have a very unpleasant death," said Joey clinching his fist's.  
  
"If you want she's in a alley two streets down and then turn left.''  
  
"Can we trust him Yug," said Joey.  
  
"Were just going to have to."  
  
At the alley, a dark figure appeared from the shadows with a black jacket on them and something covering up their face.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"You are you?" asked Yugi.  
  
=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)  
  
Shitzaou Angel: So what did you think? I know one more chapter still working on it. Please R&R please. 


	9. Remember

Chapter 8  
  
Shitzaou Angel: Yah! I'm finally done school (for this year only)! Okay I kept to my promise and here it is the final of the two chapters I promised so here it is! Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own my Oc Inean.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Oh I'm sorry don't you remember who I am?" asked the figure, "I feel so offended."  
  
"Where's my sister," asked Yugi stepping forward.  
  
"Take a look around do you see her?"  
  
"But if you're the only one here than," said Yugi.  
  
"That's right little Yugi, the nightmare has just begun," said Inean stepping out of the shadows under the control of Marik.  
  
"Marik don't harm my sister."  
  
"Oh little Yugi do you think I'm going to hurt her?"  
  
There was silence around, all you could her was the wind howling.  
  
"Do you know how much ancient power your sister holds Yugi?" asked Marik.  
  
"Yes I know a lot about it."  
  
"Well did you know that she killed her self in the process of sealing the god cards away?"  
  
" No, she wouldn't she couldn't," said Yugi in awe.  
  
"When your country and future is at state any one would do it."  
  
"But if history is repeating than she's going to kill herself," said Tea.'  
  
"That's right, when the time is right she will be. But for now she's useless, but soon she'll be mine," said Marik breaking the trance through Inean.  
  
Joey ran up to Inean and held her for a few minutes.  
  
"I don't want anybody taking you from me again," said Joey whispering to Inean.  
  
"I love you Joey," said Inean.  
  
"I love you to," said Joey after he said that he kissed Inean.  
  
"Oh, god get a room you two love birds," said Mai.  
  
"Oh give them some slack Mai at least they have feelings for one another," said Tea.  
  
"Man how long was I gone for Joey's all ready has a girlfriend," said Serenity.  
  
'That's exactly what I need' thought Tristen.  
  
"C'mon you haven't been gone for that long sis. At least you get to see me duel," said Joey.  
  
"That's true Serenity, anyway that's what you wanted right?" asked Tristen.  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
Later~*~*~*  
  
"Welcome each of you has won six locator cards?" said the guard.  
  
"Yah," said everyone.  
  
"Well on Mr. Kaiba's behalf you must wait for everyone on the blimp, we will take off when all participants have arrived," said the guard.  
  
On the Blimp~*~*~  
  
"Hey guys this is are friend Namu," said Tea.  
  
When Marik saw Inean he flinched.  
  
"Hi, my name is Inean," said Inean smiling.  
  
"Umm hi, I'm Namu."  
  
"Umm do I know you from somewhere?" asked Inean.  
  
"I, I don't think so?" said Namu.  
  
After~*~*~ "Hey Serenity, do you want to switch rooms with me?" asked Inean.  
  
"Sure."  
  
*Knock knock*  
  
"Hey, who's there?" asked Joey opening the door.  
  
"HI!" said Inean hugging Joey.  
  
"Hi to you to," said Joey wrapping his arms around Inean's waist.  
  
"Well Serenity and I switched rooms so I'm your roomie for the rest of the finals."  
  
"Well I'm fine with that anything wrong with you?"  
  
"Well just a little thing but it's no biggy."  
  
"Whatever, look I'm going to bed you coming?"  
  
"Yah in a minute," said Inean.  
  
A few minutes later~*~*~  
  
"Good night," said Joey kissing Inean's forehead.  
  
Inean let a big sigh and rolled over.  
  
'I know I've meet this "Namu" guy before but where?'  
  
Than Inean's eye's opened wide as remembered were she met Namu.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shitzaou Angel: There I kept my promise now please R&R. FALLS OFF CHAIR* 


End file.
